gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quicksilver (2)
Quicksilver was a short-lived Stone-Stanley game show hosted by Ron Maestri that aired on USA Network from June 27, 1994 to December 23, 1994. Gameplay Main Game Three contestants competed in this game of questions & answers. Most of the questions had pun-typed answers meaning that the answers to questions typically became completely different than what the contestants expected. Round 1 Four words or phrases were revealed at the start. These words or phrases were the answers to three questions in a packet. Maestri began reading a question, and players buzzed-in whenever they wanted. Due to the nature of the questions, being pun-laden as they were, buzzing-in early could cause a contestant to miss crucial information. Before the first question was asked, Maestri would warn the contestants that sometimes the questions can be a little tricky. Maestri would pause at certain points to emphasize this risk. Given these choices: Monty Hall, Picador, Pandora's Box and Trading Places And this question: "On the game show Let's Make a Deal…this is what host Monty Hall would ask players to do." A player buzzing in before the question was finished might choose Monty Hall, thinking the question would have been completed with "…he gave the contestants the choice of the money or what was behind the curtain." That contestant then missed out on the rest of the question. The correct answer is "picador," a portmanteau of "pick a door." Most questions had misleading wording and pun answers given in this format, known as a "swerve" in quiz bowl culture. The first player to buzz-in with a correct answer got 25 points, but an incorrect answer locked that player out of the rest of the question. After every three questions, four new answers were revealed. Five or six packets of questions and answers were played in Round 1. Round 2 Five answers were revealed at the start with one answer being dubbed the "Quicksilver" answer ("Mystery Blank" on early-taped episodes). Correct answers were worth 50 points, and right answers were removed and replaced with a new answer. If the contestant that buzzed-in first thought the correct answer was not on the board, the contestant called out the title of the game show ("Quicksilver") and gave the correct answer. A correct "Quicksilver" judgment was worth 100 points and a bonus prize if it was the first one in the game. In addition, the player that answered a "Quicksilver" question in this round was given the chance to bet up to 200 points (up to the lesser of 200 points or the contestant’s current score) on a follow-up question pertaining to the actual "Quicksilver" answer. This means that a potential 300 points can be earned on those two questions alone. An incorrect answer or running out of time deducted the points from the player's score. Only one "Quicksilver" answer was in play during the round. So after that, the "Quicksilver" answer was replaced with a regular one. After ten questions were played, the round ended. Round 3 This round was played in two parts. Part 1 In the first part, the board began empty, and filled with the eight answers to eight questions. Right answers were worth 75 points at that time. Part 2 In the second part, the eight answers from the first part were answers for the second half. Each correct answer was worth 100 points; and there were two "Quicksilver" answers to be found. A "Quicksilver" answer was worth 200 points (and potentially the bonus prize if it wasn't claimed in the second round) The player that answered a "Quicksilver" question in this round was given the chance to bet up to 400 points on a follow-up question, making the total potential value 600 points. After each question, the correct answer disappeared from the board. After the second set of eight questions (plus zero, one or two follow-ups) were asked, the round and the game were over and the player with the most points won the game and a prize. If there was a tie at the end of Round 3, the tied players played one final question with the two remaining answers. Bonus Round: Silver Streak The winning player played a bonus round called Silver Streak. To start, fifteen answers in a particular category were revealed. Then the winning player had 45 seconds (60 in earlier episodes) to answer ten questions with each answer corresponding to each question. Passing was allowed and the contestant could return to a question if time permitted. Each correct answer was worth $50. Getting ten right won $500 and a grand prize trip. Studio Hollywood Center Studios, Los Angeles, CA Trivia The podiums were later used for the broadcast pilot Grill Me (also meant to be a USA Network show) in 1996. Links A Quicksilver rule page Another Quicksilver rule page YouTube Videos Premiere Show *Part 1 *Part 2 Lisa vs. Richard vs. Vanessa Elisabeth vs. Joe vs. Cynthia Rod vs. Hilary Vs. David Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Themed Quiz Category:Gambling Category:USA Network shows Category:Stone-Stanley Productions Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1994 premieres Category:1994 endings